nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Negative Power-Ups
The Negative Power-Ups are Power-Ups altered by the Negative Zone to provide effects which are not beneficial, if not the complete oposite of their regular Power-Ups. Negative Power-Ups appear to be Black versions of regular power-ups. They are one of three different types of Power-Ups, the other two being Normal and Positive. They are introduced in Lament of the Dead, and were created due to the Multiverse theory being shattered by two Aether Spirits. They can picked up by Zombies, which also applies the effect. Negative Power-Ups returned in Outside Influence, and will appear if a Zombie drops a Power-Up whilst on the glowing purple road in the Crystal Forest. Insta-Kill The Negative Insta-Kill reduces the Player(s) health to 1 for 30 seconds, meaning unless the player has PhD Flopper, they can be killed by anything. Juggernog does not prevent the health reduction. It can be cancelled out by Positive Insta-Kill, but not normal Insta-Kill. Double Points Reduces the point intake by 50%. Things that award only 10 points will not give points at all (unless a Zombie is shot twice in quick sucession). Max Ammo It has three possible effects: *It can remove the player's ammo excluding the clip they are on. *It can remove the player's ammo on all guns (including clip). *Nothing at all Nuke Wipes the group, but can't be picked up by Zombies at all. A message saying "X Players were killed in the Atomic Holocaust" will appear in the Game Over section. Carpenter It makes Zombies break through the floor and ceilings twice as fast, and removes all barricades aswell as reducing all player's points by 200 (400 with Double Points). Fire Sale It destroys the Mystery Box, and will not spawn another one until the 20 seconds finish. The weapon in the box will be destroyed as well. Bonfire Sale Increases the Pack-A-Punch price to 10,000. Random Perk Bottle Removes a Random Perk, which cannot be bought again. Due to the complicated method of obtaining a regular Random Perk Bottle, it is rare to see a Negative version. The only way of getting the Perk back is via a Positive Random Perk Bottle or a Normal one. Lava Sale Awards regular Mystery Box weapons at the same price as Lava Sale boxes (2500). Random Attachment Crate Prevents any attachments (via Pack-A-Punch or otherwise) from being put on the gun. This can only be cancelled out by a Positive Random Attachment Crate. Wonder Sale It will act as a normal Mystery Box with a 3000 point cost. Suction Wind If one player is sucked into the Black Hole, the rest of the group bar one is (does not apply to 2 player or solo). Will not reward a Random Perk Bottle, instead it will make a negative one. Random Death Machine The Death Machine can inflict friendly fire and does not down, it kills. It also does not reward points when used on Zombies. A Universe Splintered All power-ups from Dawn of a new Dusk appear in AUS, but Negative Power-Ups appear in all of it's maps aswell as it's unique power-ups. Kryll's Dawn Similair to the Positive effect, the ink clouds remain. However the Kryll won't go after any Zombies, and if a player enters the ink by mistake, the Kryll will hunt them down, and the only way to escape is by running into the light or just surviving for ten seconds of running. The Reaver Riders will also chuck the vials at the players, so they have to move upon activating the power-up. It is a better alternative to the Negative Nuke, which Kryll's Dawn replaced. Kritzkrieg All weapons will do half damage, and have half the fire rate, firing black bullets. Ebon Shadowshot will say that the gift has been spoiled if it is picked up. The Bailey Twins, Crystal and Amber, have unique sayings when it is picked up in their boss battle. Crystal will say "What, having performance anxiety?" Amber will say "Oh, done so soon?" True Eye Zombies will not be effected by the power-up at all, and on occasion, the player will stop and vomit, dropping their weapon. The power-up lasts 1 minute. Category:Ebon Shadowshot Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Power-Ups Category:Ebon Shadowshot's Power-Ups Category:Lament of the Dead Category:Dawn of a new Dusk